


Blind Dating

by Penguinandthewombats



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Tommy H./Steve Harrington, M/M, One Shot, This is fluff, cause y’all depressing and fucking need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinandthewombats/pseuds/Penguinandthewombats
Summary: Blind dating.How pathetic. Steve never thought he’d ever do such a desperate thing but it wasn’t up to him. Carol set it up and Steve had been practically guilted by his co-worker to participate.Who sets other people up with their ex anyway!?





	Blind Dating

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are a joke but Blind dating. I’m half serious tho. I really did roll up my sleeves and write after a whole summer of not even touching a pen.

Blind dating.

How pathetic. Steve never thought he’d ever do such a desperate thing but it wasn’t up to him. Carol set it up and Steve had been practically guilted by his co-worker to participate.

Who sets other people up with their  _ ex  _ anyway!?

Steve didn’t even know the guys full name. He knew it was a Tommy but the last name was H ...something.

Steve groaned into his hands. He was hiding in his car outside the bar he was meant to meet his ‘date’. Trust Carol to pick such a cliche setting. Well, Steve didn’t expect to be staying long; he’d evaluate his date and see if it was even worth his time.

He wasn’t looking for a relationship. Not after breaking up with his last partner of  _ 3 years.  _ After Nancy, Steve doubted he’d ever find someone that got him like she did. Clearly, Steve didn’t get her as well as he’d thought, cause then she won’t have left him for that Byers guy but that was in the past.

Steve slapped himself in the mirror. He needed to stop depressing himself. Maybe Carol was right. He did need to restart his dating life or at least his sex life. He couldn’t rewatch old shows in pajamas while eating ice-cream to replace an actual relationship forever. Pre-Nancy!Steve used to party. Pre-Nancy used to fuck. Like a lot.

He tried to at least fake the confident strut he used to walk with. It worked a bit, he knew everyone in the bar was looking at him but he wasn’t looking at any of them.

To be specific, he was looking for something.

Apparently, Tommy had a pair of shades on due to how ridiculous wearing shades in a bar would look.

Steve spotted the only man in shades in the bar and felt his jaw drop.

Tommy was hot. Like drop down sexy. Steve’s talking ‘broad shoulders, sharp jaw and beautiful blond curls’ hot. He wore a leather jacket, a half buttoned up shirt and ripped jeans making him look like a cliche bad-boy...which was sadly, Steve’s fucking type.

He was flirting with a bunch of other people at the same time but Steve didn’t care. He was getting fucked by that man, come rain, come sunshine.

He went straight up to the blond and tapped him on the shoulder to gain his attention, “You’re my date right? Tommy, right?”

The blond looked at him. Steve couldn’t see what expressions he was giving with the shades. Thankfully, the blond tilted the shades down, just a bit so his bright blue eyes could be seen behind them as the looked Steve up and down, “I’m whatever you want me to be, baby.”

Steve shivered at his deep voice. Fuck it was hot. The way the blue eyes scanned his body made him feel self-conscious. Maybe, High-waisted jeans and a jumper aren’t proper club wear but for fucksake Steve really didn’t expect to stay this long.

“Listen,” Steve pinched his nose, if he was getting laid, he won’t tiptoe over it, “you don’t know me and I don’t know you. I’m just gonna guess we both were forced to do this, or am I the only one?”

“I didn’t even know this would happen but I’m glad it did.” 

So Steve was forced and Tommy was tricked...what a great way to start a relationship, “Ugh, fucking Carol,” Steve mumbled before deciding to roll with it, “I’ll be real with you, I’m not really in the mindset for a relationship.”

“Ok...”

“But we could always just fuck.”

Steve was never this forward but he was also never this horny either. It’s not likeTommy had any complaints about it, not with the wolffish grin that spread across his face. Steve soon found himself outside the bar, in some alley, shoved into a wall with a tongue exploring every part of his mouth.

The next day, Steve woke up alone in what was definitely not his bedroom. The only hints of what possibly went down last night was the ache in his bottom and the hickies on his skin. 

He groggily looked around. His clothes where everywhere with a mix of other stuff that definitely weren’t his. He forced himself up and ignored how weak his feet fell. Whatever fucked him must’ve been damn good at it.

He managed to find his jeans and underwear . He was relieved to find his phone in the pockets. While he wore his boxers, he checked it. It was no surprise to see hundreds of missed calls and text from Carol.

Chucking he decided to relieve her weary heart and rang her back. She of course answered immediately, “Don’t worry the sex was great.” Steve bragged once the line was answered, “I don’t know why you broke up with him man. For a guy named Tommy, he’s hot as fuck. You’ll be single forever if you ever think you’ll do better than  _ that _ .”

“Sex? What sex?” Carol sounded shocked as she spoke, “Steve, Tommy called me to cancel. Apparently something came up. But forget that, who were you wi-“

Steve ended the call before Carol could finish .

He couldn’t keep talking as his brain tried to process the information. Did Steve really go up to a random stranger, say they should fuck and  _ actually  _ get fucked by the guy. That was high on the embarrassment scale in Steve’s book and it showed with how red his face got.

“I’d say the jigs up, huh?”, Steve spun on his heel to see ‘Not-Tommy’ leaning casually on his door frame. He had his hands stuffed in his sweatpants and had not an article of clothing on, from the waist up. 

Steve should be interrogating him, not drooling at his abs. He managed to snap out of it, “Yeah, it is.” he tried to sound as mad as possible but it was hard when the person your angry at is so hot.

“If it makes you feel better I made coffee. I don’t even like coffee.” He tried to joke but Steve kept his face cold, “not a fan either that’s cool princess, you must have a billion questio-“

“first off,  _ why _ ?” Steve interrupted him.

The man looked at him with a loopsided smirk before chuckling, “Um, why the fuck not? Have you seen yourself?” Steve blushed at the kinda compliment even though he really didn’t want too, “some hot brunette begs me for sex-“ “I didn’t beg!” “-was I supposed going to say no? Why? Cause I’m  _ not _ named ‘Tommy’? I thought if Tommy was playing so ’hard to find’ might as well swoop in and take the prize.”

Steve groaned internally. He really must’ve looked desperate. He pinched his nose before looking back up, “ok Not-Tommy-” “It’s Billy.” “-what is?”

“My name is Billy, Billy Hargrove,” he explained slowly, “and remember it for next time, it was weird when that one time you screamed ‘Tommy’ when we were fucking but it’s cool cause most times you just called me ‘Daddy’.”

Steve face could  _ not  _ get redder, he buried his face into his hands before dragging them down with a long groan, “oh my goooddd…” Steve was in hell and this was his punishment, “someone kill me.”

“That’s no fun,”  _ Billy _ chuckled as he came closer to Steve till they were face to face, “your ass is the best fucking thing I’ve ever had and I’ve tried ecstasy once.”

“Let me guess, you’re addicted?” Steve’s voice was sarcastic as he crossed his arms over his chest while staring Billy down.

All that did was entertain the blond, “might be,” Steve gasped when a hand gripped his ass, “it’s a really good ass.”

Steve slapped the hand away before groaning for like the 100th time today, “I slept with not only a stranger but the biggest asshole in the world.”

“Well I won’t say in the world I’m like top 10 at mo-“ Steve stopped the blond from continuing with a finger to the lips.

“Please shut up,” Steve begged, “you’re so good then you open your fucking mouth and I just want to fucking deck you.”

Billy nodded and Steve sighed in relief but his peace didn’t last long, “you’d never beat me in a fight.”

“Oh my god, I swear to…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“There is no way you met Billy that way!” Robin looked at her best friend with both disbelief and amazement.

Steve nodded as he sipped his drink, “it’s true. I have the text to prove i…” Steve stopped when he heard the door to his apartment open, “...there he is, the love of my life.”

Billy looked at Steve oddly, “I feel like I walked in when people were talking shit about me.”

“We were,” Robin hummed as she dropped her cup on the table, “you’re the biggest asshole in the world.”

“And you’re the biggest moocher,” Billy shot back, “who eats all our food, pays no rent but for some reason is constantly here.”

Robin flipped him off and Steve giggled at the scene. He got up from his place on the couch to kiss Billy on the cheek, “by the way, Tommy stopped by. I still can’t believe you went  _ out  _ of your way to befriend him.”

“He got me laid, I felt like I needed to get him laid cause Billy Hargrove owes nobody othing.”

“Billy Hargrove made Steve Harrington have the most awkward conversation of their life.”

“It was hilarious,” Robin chimed in from the couch, “he kept asking if he wanted something to eat...like in a row.”

It was Steve’s turn to flip Robin off but that only fueled Robin, “Also who wears shades in a bar?”

Billy was flipping her off too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At pop a kudos or comment something else to write cause I’m desperate for ideas lol


End file.
